sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ps Reality
"''The Ps Reality is a strange and terrible place. There is no true geography in this cursed realm. Distance and time are warped beyond our comprehensions. The Ps set the stage, knowing a show is about to begin. Let us hope they do not become bored with the performance if such a thing is feasible." - Squad Leader'' The '''Ps Reality '''is an alternative reality of purely psychic energy. It is the source of the Warp and known instances of so-called "Warp sorcery" or "magic" as well as the home dimension of the Spectral Ps. Beyond the boundaries of physical space, unrestricted by time or causality, there is a dimension incomprehensible to mortal minds. The psychic energy that makes up the Ps Reality is believed to be the direct result of the Ps who ascended here in pursuit of true immortality in a realm of perfection, just for them under the promise of their father and leader, God-King of Ps. When the Pure Ps ascended and crossed over into the new reality, their combined lust for power corrupted the reality, turning it into a demented world of madness and apathy. Realm of the Warped Through the mere glimpses of mortal world, the changing energies are molded into a fantastical landscape and populated with twisted and broken beings. Timeless and ever-shifting, this damned world is a reality blocked off from our own, a universe devoid of consistency and unbound by the physical laws which govern space and time. It is a random, unstructured panorama of pure psychic energy, unfettered by the limits of physics. The Thinning Veil The barrier between our dimension and the Ps Reality is not equally strong across the known universe. In some places, the veil is thin, allowing the influence of the Warp to breach through. Such areas might be permanent or temporary, and could be of nearly any size, the result of random chance or intentional acts. Some are the side effect of great psychic activity, while others are a great effusion of powerful emotion or death. In the such instances the waves of the Warp batter the shores of reality, weakening the barrier between dimensions. Various disturbing phenomena can manifest in areas where the veil is thin, for the Warp and its influence are never predictable or consistent. Such places are often considered haunted or even cursed, for people might hear unexplained voices, glimpse movement out of the corners of their eyes, or experience nightmares or even visions. Clocks might run backwards, scanners provide inconsistent or contradictory readings. Individuals might feel a sense of wrongness that they cannot describe, random mutations also occur with each instant being worse than the previous one. Shapeless Barrens The Ps Reality has no physical dimensions and is without limits or true geography. Often referred to simply as the Shapeless Barrens, the Land of the Forlorn Ones or the Chaos Plains are those regions who don't fall into the dominion of the Chosen and their fellow Spectral Ps brethren. Much of the Shapeless Barrens is chaotically random, constantly churning and reforming: rivers of blood flow through petrified woodlands under green skies; great stairways lead into the heavens and reconnect themselves from below in an ever-lasting loop, pillars of tar gush high into the skies, castles made of ivory and fortresses of living stone stand amidst forests of waving limbs, and the departed spirits of the forlorn damned haunt the labyrinthine graveyard heaps. The Shapeless Barrens are home to wretched creatures created by the mad whimsy of the Spectral Ps. Most are lacking anything but the most rudimentary awareness and instinct, though some can posse comprehension and even true sentience. The Spectral Ps grown powerful enough to instill a small measure of control over their surroundings also create their own abodes in the Barrens, each of these small islands of structure is a petty domain in comparison to the vast realms of the Chosen within the Ps Reality. Struiaylan Swamps Amid the tangled swamps and fetid mires rise moldy ruins, mired temples to fallen deities, and whole cities full of blasphemous truths. Dilapidated avenues paved with crumbling stones, remnants of ruined empires, cut through these dense bogs, though they regularly succumb to unexpected floods of stagnant water. Through the sinking swamps are examples of the lands's countless ruins, overgrown temples and cathedrals, disparate crumbling monuments, and shrines upturned by the depraved whims of the realm's inhabitants. Most of these decrepit structures, emulated in their entirety from innumerable mortal worlds by the Spectral Ps, still hold artifacts and artistry from forgotten epochs, idols and icons of deities and divine forces from around the universe. The Forsaken Reliquary Jutting from amidst this primordial mire is the Forsaken Reliquary, decrepit and ancient, yet still standing despite regular flooding by the encroaching waters. This gigantic monument is in fact, an failed attempt to copy the Temple of Ipshumin. Twisted and unholy by design, the Forsaken Reliquary serves as the lair of the Mire's Warden, a particularly viscous Ascendant who has adapted well to the murky waters of the Struiaylan Swamps. The Maze of the Profaned Formed on the crumbling foundations of an ruined chapel, spreading out is a vast network of paths lined up with statues and monuments belonging to the countless faiths and religious dogma sprayed across the universe. All defiled and profaned with great acts of depravity and heresy. It was here that the once great prophet, Candypops came to rule over this damned world after his initial temptation by the Ipsinomicon and his falling out of the Gipsen Ones' favour. Lost and without his faith, he became easy prey for the Warp, which swallowed him whole, bringing him over to the Ps Reality, now largely abandoned by most since Reborn Isen's corruption, save for a population of Alphaies who remained in Ps Reality. Driven mad by his abandonment of those he revered, his servants and his loss of power, Candypops soon had his mind warped as his resentment festered into bitterness. In his madness, he took his frustration on the defenseless Alphaies. Utilizing newfound powers granted to him by the Warp, the once pure holy man became a corrupter of minds. The local Alphaies were no match for Candypops now known the "Dark Zealot", as he one by one corrupted them, enthralling their minds and binding them into becoming his new army of fanatical warriors, later radically altering the landscape to better suit his dark desires, in the end though he was defeated, freeing his victims and himself from his own madness. The tragic legacy of Candypops still remains though, especially in regard to the Maze of the Profaned, for within the dark heart of the maze, lies several statues of the Ips in Yellow, but badly disfigured, near unrecognizable. The statues stand as testament to Candypop's failure. He's choice to resort to hate and power when he should be understanding and humble. At the feet of these statues is a shrine, tended to by a mysterious being known simply as the Pale Emissary, an Ascendant that rules over a small group of Spectral Ps know as the Profaned, that conduct blasphemous rites in mockery of the faithful within the confines of the maze. The Poisonous Cradle Within the Struiaylan Swamps, lies a remote expanse of otherworldly moorlands, notorious for its peculiar nature. The venomous bogs of the Poisonous Cradle are the creation of two Ascendants, lovers and partners in crime. Jesebal the Fen-Queen, an extremely confident creature and Festerlord Zularan, a ambitious and cunning figure that rumor has it turned on his own master. When the two first met, they were foes but fell madly in love with one another. The two scheming rouge Ascendants later usurped control over the marshes from the local creatures with little effort thanks to their combined might. Yet fearing for the security of their newfound territory, the two concocted a grand scheme. Utilizing their powers, they condense a tidal wave of poisonous bile to flood the surrounding swamps, creating vast noxious moors that block access to their home. The two pleased with their achievement, were preparing to repeat the process but a hundred times more potent in order to expand their territory, but before they could do so, they hit a snag in their plans. The Manor of Deluded Lord On the outer border of the Struiaylan Swamps, is the Manson of Deluded Lord. The mansion is an ancient structure of sagging timber and broken walls, overgrown with crawling poison ivy and thick mosses. The lavish bronze now coated with a thick coat of verdigris, the ironwork rusted thanks to the humid swampy air and mats of lichen cover the cornices. Within these walls, a lord works tirelessly. Nacosec, the true master of the Struiaylan Swamps and the scholar among the Chosen. There he hoards unique texts and forbidden books written in obscure languages that detail delusions of the insane. The mad creature believes that by studying these works he will unlock some pattern hidden in the insanity of his brethren. Centuries of this kind of study has made the lord's speech and thought patterns quite abstract and byzantine, although his loyal servants seem to have no problems understanding him. Realm of the Bloody Reach One of the largest of the dominions of the Chosen, the Realm of the Bloody Reach. The kingdom of Kruzgun, the Bloody Master. No subtlety has Kruzgun. He has no yearning for beauty of form in his black heart, for he is the Bloodreaver, the Bloodtaker. His immortal frame has room only for rage and blood-lust. So it is that the land of the Bloody Reach is one of constant battle and bloodshed. It serves no other function, for to Kruzgun all else is trivial and meaningless. Little more than league upon league of blasted wasteland, made ruddy by the blood split upon it. Here and there jagged canyons and craters break the uneven ground: the aftermath of a titanic clash where Kruzgun's servants battled amongst themselves or against the minions of another Chosen. The blood-soaked realm echoes constantly with the bellows of battle and the clash of weapons, the cracking of whips and the clarion calls of innumerable brass war horns. The Blood Citadel The Blood Citadel is a structure within the Ps Reality, towering over the ageless desolation of Kruzgun's realm. The walls of this unholy bastion are jagged, thick with crusted blood and hung with gibbets and gallows. The moat of the brass citadel is filled not with water, but with the boiling blood of the victims of Kruzgun's conquests. Chained Khasmasu snarl from every parapet, hatred flashing in their eyes and boiling with bloody rage. The bloodthirsty Spectral Ps under the Bloody Master's command prowl the space between the outer walls and the keep, longing for fresh victims. Kruzgun himself resides within a great vault at the heart of the citadel's central keep. The iron pillars vanish into the ebony gloom to shoulder the inconceivable weight of the throne room's ceiling. Each pillar is inscribed with one of the commandments of the Bloody Master, edicts that speak to the virtues of rage, power and conquest. In the center of the room the Master of the Bloody Reach sits upon a mighty throne of brass rooted atop a vast mountain of spoils of war. The Desolate Bastion The outer realm of Kruzgun is surrounded by a titanic wall of the deepest red and blackened iron that stretches unbroken from one end of the horizon to the other. The Desolate Bastion marks the only entrance into his domain. Surrounded by pinnacles, columns, and arches of blood and carved bone, the Desolate Bastion is built as both fortress and prison. Damned souls, chained to the walls and steps in unbreakable bonds of spiked iron, scream and thrash at their imprisonment, hurling terrible epithets at anyone unfortunate enough to be of earshot. The steps are enormous and were never designed to be trod upon by mortal feet, for climbing them is more akin to scaling the highest mountain. The higher one climbs to reach the dizzying heights, the more horrors come to view. Gibbering voices can be heard speaking from the steps and walls, praising the name and deeds of the armies of the Bloody Master. The geometry of the stairs conforms to no logic or sanity and seems to twist and ripple into itself in confusing turns and gravity-defying angles as if to bewilder intruders. The Desolate Bastion boasts smaller landings, some of which are of such a massive scale that a castle could easily fit on them and still have room to spare. Spectral Ps and other creatures of the Warp dance and cavort here, gleefully battling and killing each other in a wanton display of blood and mindless slaughter in order to gain favor and please their master. At no point, however, does any traveler see another normal living creature or beast once they take the first steps of the Desolate Bastion, even the vultures of the warp and other scavengers avoid the apparent bounty of fresh corpses and dangling bodies that line its enormous walls and steps. The Bloody Meadows Journeying up the Desolate Bastion seems to take an eternity, the laws of time, cause and effect, and movement collapse under the weight of the Ps Reality. But still, there are those that somehow manage to reach the top of the bastion and find themselves again on flat ground, but this time within the inner realm of the Bloody Master, in the Bloody Meadows. Unlike the insanity of the Desolate Bastions, the meadows are neat and orderly, but still madding and utterly horrifying. The meadows of Kruzgun are lined with row after endless row of bloody corpses lashed to stakes. Sickly black flowers, engorged on blood, bloom from the corpses; they are “watered” through a series of aqueducts and ditches filled with bloody gore. Untold numbers of Spectral Ps are charged with the upkeep of these fields, vomiting blood on the fruits and fertilizing the terrible flora with flesh and powered bone. New corpses are planted every moment, with a tenderness and concern that seems so out of place in such a uncaring place. The whole scene is one of scarlet blood, even the sky unceasingly burns an angry red. The stench of such slaughter and gore intermingles with the sweet scent of the blackened flowers and their ripening fruit. The Stilltear Glacier A stark contrast with the rest of the Realm of the Bloody Reach, is a vast fort carved out of the heart of a snowy mountain within a huge glacier-ridden mountainous region that serves as the last stronghold of Skeghud, the Frost Hollow, who in fact once held dominion over the entirely of the land that would later be known as the Realm of the Bloody Reach. Till the newly emerged Chosen, Kruzgun and his armies defeated the Frost Hollow's followers and ousted control from him. From that time on, Skeghud hides in his frozen keep, blowing a storm of cold fury as he awaits the time when he reclaims what he lost so long ago. The Nest of Bones On rare occasions, the Chosen will act in temporary unison so as to thwart a common threat. It this occasion, that the other Chosen, fearful of Kruzgun's power, united to defeat him. Their combined forces miraculously, pierced nearly two hundred miles into the margin's of the Realm of the Bloody Reach, facing only minor resistance from surprised bands of slaves and warp-spawned beasts. The survivors, however, spread word of the coming of the army, and the bloodthirsty inhabitants of the Bloody Reach eventually raised a counter army nearly triple the size of the invading force. The two armies clashed on a desolated plain. The invading army was faltering at this point, as food supplies ran low, and the incessant cold weather sapped the will. A force of thousands Spectral Ps and war-thralls, bolstered by a throng of Khasmasu and Warp Specters, pinned the army train in a classic pincer move. The slaughter was unprecedented. In the end, not a single one of the invaders remained alive. As the flesh and soul was ripped off their bodies for the victory feast, the bones of the victims were tossed into a single pile, which rose high into the air. The bones remains to this day and is the nesting ground for a loyal servant of Kruzgun, Rasaphox, a fiendish scavenger that passes the time waiting for his victims to die before picking them clean, by tormenting them. Land of the Absent Lord Considered the most treacherous of all the realms of the Chosen, the Land of the Absent Lord, dubbed for the apparent absence of a ruler, is a mishmash of environments. Most seem to have been taken upturned as if flung by gigantic and careless hands. The ruler of the land, Oberon has long since vanished from public eye, even his loyal servants and attendants are barred from seeking audience with him. Since then, unrest has swept through as rivals and upstarts hoping to take advantage of the chaos set their sights on carving up the now vulnerable dominion. The Abyssal Mire A dismal marshland with deep black pools and slimy reed beds. Sluggish, muddy channels wind through the mire mazelike and unfathomable, darkened on either bank by stretches of twisted black stalks and gnarled dead trees. A large number of Kepzuns have made these brackish waters their home. The foul toad-men are actively trying to expand the mire, their combined presence and desire is actually influencing their environment, causing the once stable land to slowly sink and become flooded by stagnant waters. The Forbidden Forest Situated south of the Abyssal Mire, the Forbidden Forest covers the landscape with dark, forbidding trees of ill-favoured aspect. This forest sprawl with a mixture of towering pines, black trees and a bleak desolation that sears the soul with its unending vistas of emptiness and despair. Feared by the Spectral Ps, Oberon himself was even said to utterly despise the forest which grew on the southern border so much so, that he declared it forbidden to his subjects. Ever since then the forest has become notorious for being dangerous and has since been infested with many types of strange and terrible creatures, the most prominent are the lurking Ausags. The Dregs Little more then wastelands, the Dregs are a hellish landscape. The land collapsing in on itself, gathering all lands onto one point of convergence. Townships, kingdoms and countries all drawn into the Ps Reality from the memories of the Spectral Ps. The Dregs are split into many, many petty fiefdoms, each ruled by a different master. Whether they rule through sheer force or through subtle manipulation, each realm is its own nightmare, and each is equally hostile to most life. The Dilapidated Settlement A once thriving community of Spectral Ps, with the sudden absence of their Chosen, the inhabitants soon found themselves helpless, as roving packs of mindless warp-predators began to besiege the hamlet and ether drove out or devoured the hapless Ps. Now it stands as a dilapidated township, infested with Warp Specters. The Ruins of Pul The city of Pul was the first to fall to the outside forces, the ruling Spectral Ps were overwhelmed and destroyed. The city fell into ruin, the powerful Hibaezu Gorzhoth has established his own personal kingdom amongst the ruins and is actively trying to seize more power. Lair of the Consumed Lord Originally an bastion of power for Oberon's forces, the Ascendant known simply as the Consumed Lord has taken refuge here after betraying his master and fellow Spectral Ps for power and his own gain. Driven more insane by his many acts of cannibalism, he lingers here alone in his self exile. The Crimson Colossus Across the whole of the surface of the Dregs only this structure remains relativity unchanged by the upset of power, a huge, pot-bellied idol of a Pure Ps This gigantic copper construction is hundreds metres tall and said by the Spectral Ps to be a gift from their forebears before their fall from grace. By ancient law, great praise and veneration was placed on the great colossus. Many Spectral Ps would often take pilgrimages to the Crimson Colossus in order to give thanks to their ancestors, in recent times though the number of pilgrims has trickled as enemies pour into the region. A small band of these pilgrims have encamped themselves around the colossus, hoping that the very sight of the massive statue would frighten off any wound be aggressors. The Leyward Stones One of the strangest places in the Dregs. The Leyward Stones take the form of a circle of stones monoliths, covered in complex graven patterns and shimmering white inlays. It is said that the Stones were erected at the order of Oberon. Their purpose is to listen to messages from the physical universe. Hearing of the chaos in the wake of his fellow Chosen's absence, Nacosec sent a small expedition to gain control over the Leyward Stones. It is his belief that the stones's purpose is more complex then what is believed and perhaps can offer some clues into Oberon's disappearance and his current whereabouts. The Black Palace Should someone be able to safely maneuver through and pass the Dregs, they will enter into the heart of Oberon's kingdom. The palace is one of the few constant geographical features. The Black Palace was once the home to Oberon and his personal court, serving as the capital for his empire. But with his mysterious disappearance, the Spectral Ps have mostly deserted the palace in fear of growing tensions and the threat of invasion. With cold and twisted spires, its towers forever stained, its gates forever shut. Only the most loyal of Oberon's Ascendants remain, patiently waiting for their lord to return to them. Land of Accursed Malvania Forever cursed and damned, a depressing and dismal land of gloom and mist. Shrouded in mist and shadow, the land of Accursed Malvania is treated as one of the most loathed and feared realms of the Chosen. As befits its ill reputation, the realm is a desolate, gothic domain harboring all manner of grotesque and horrifying creatures. The Hungry Woods A foul Warp Specter-infested maze of thorns and bogs, in which the unwary are easily trapped. Those that venture beneath the contorted boughs do not return. Instead, they are doomed to wander until they are lost and crazed with hunger, forced to fall upon each other to feed, greedily feasting upon their own to survive. The Damned Laboratory A large city-sized complex used by Moegnoalag for his many horrific experiments. The building itself is an emulation of a old ruin, although the complex is crawling with insane test subjects, failed experiments and murderous guardians. The lab is run by the sadistic overseer, Jeorn the Gryff and several other Spectral Ps who greatly enjoy their work. Indeed, experiments concerning life and death appear to be the norm in the Damned Laboratory, as a great number of sicking trials and test take place here. The Library of Shadows The Dread Forge Haalgenzti's Cradle Serving as the home and laboratory to the alchemist Ascendant, Haalgenzti. A obscene mixture of mixture of fortress, breeding pit, and prison for the monsters created within. Here, Haalgenzti uses the fleshshaping techniques he tortured out of his former captor Traogge to create terrifying monstrosities and hideous creations. He is not alone in this endeavour, as Haalgenzti's Cradle now serves as home for dozens of his apprentices each conducting their own foul experiments. Hell Fen The Skull Moon The Bleak Orchard Castle Varghoylf Varghoylfhelm The Cavern of Trophies Alesar's Web Category:Ps Category:Place Category:Dimension